Reunion
by Kai
Summary: The sequel to Nightmare


It was cold. Well, actually that was an understatement. Drifting along in the straits between life and death, Heero consciously shivered.   
He remembered a lot in that tiny box of his coma. He remembered OZ threatening the colonies and self-destructing, and then the blackness. That soupy blackness that wound it's way around his limbs and choked him, holding him in place. But there was that something else.   
Duo. He had promised Duo something. Though the actual promise was still foggy in his mind, he felt that it was something important.   
And then he woke up.   
"So, you're awake."   
Heero looked over at the last person he expected to see. Trowa Barton, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms. "Aa."   


"I'm sure he's still alive, Duo." Quatre's voice resonated through the American's head, saying that tiny ray of hope that was a sentence again and again.   
"Hmph." Duo sat straight up in bed, a scowl on his face. He seemed paler than usual, and his eyes lacked their normal luster. "He's still alive," throwing his sheets back, he left the bed, and headed into the kitchen. ::There's no way,:: he thought, opening the refrigerator, gazing into the soft light. ::No normal human could survive a blast like that.::   
He laughed out loud. "And he was always calling me an idiot. I'm not the one who self destructed my Gundam when I was still in it." His heart clenched. Leaning his head against his arm, his smile turned bittersweet. ::He should have seen it. I made him promise... But I should have said it. I should have told him.::   
He reached in, and pulled out the milk. He knew Quatre hated it when he drank out of the carton, but hell, he was depressed. And thirsty.   
"Duo? You in here?" The imploring whisper came from the door.   
Duo's head snapped up, and he stuck the milk back in the fridge, but failed to wipe the milk off his top lip. "Yeah."   
Quatre smiled when he saw what Duo was doing. "Drinking out of the carton again, huh?"   
The guilty Deathscythe's pilot's eyes grew wide. "I don't know what you're talking about."   
"You've got the mustache."   
"Oh." Utilizing his shirt sleeve, Duo wiped quickly at his face. Having solved that little problem, turned to face his blond friend. "So, what's up, Quatre?"   
"Well, I've been trying to find Trowa, because he probably knows what's going on with Heero, and...." He paused, looking at the floor for a second. "And I know you want to know. You've been too quiet lately, and I..."   
Duo smiled slightly and put a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Thanks, Q-man. It means a lot to me." Quatre met his eyes only for a second, then Duo dropped his own gaze. "I don't wanna be any trouble, though."   
It was Quatre's turn to smile at his friend. "You're not any trouble. I like have people around. And I'd like to see Trowa again."   
Duo's grin turned into a knowing smirk. "Oi, Quatre I didn't think you had it in ya'."   
The Arabian pilot blushed and started out of the room. "Anyway, I think I know where he is, so we'll probably leave sometime within the next few days."   
As he left, Duo swore he heard Quatre curse under his breath.   
  
Heero heard the knocking. He stood up, half wanting to disobey Trowa and Catherine, and the other half genuinely wanting to know who was here. He met Trowa at the door, avoiding the other boy's emotionless eyes, as he yanked open the door.   
He blinked. "Duo?"   
The American, torn between sorrow and rapture, didn't say anything. He let the words hang in the void that existed between them, the emptiness that stretched between both their hearts.   
Trowa picked up on this. "Quatre, come in. I'm sure that these two want to talk." Quatre nodded and followed the taller boy into the tiny house.   
"Heero." Duo finally said staring at the ground as Heero stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "So you are okay. How'd you do it? I was sure you would've died, but I guess you're not the type." He forced a chuckle, trying in the only way he knew how to lighten the mood.   
"I could've died." Heero grabbed Duo's chin and titled his face up. "But I made a promise to you."   
Duo's eyes widened. "That... That... You remember that? I thought that you... That you didn't or that you didn't mean it. Or something."   
"I don't lie." Heero watched Duo's face for another moment, then dropped his hand and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets.   
Duo laughed again, walking away from the house a little ways. "Neither do I. What a coincidence."   
"Hey, Duo." The American looked over his shoulder at his friend, who was watching him again. "Why'd you come find me?"   
"I wanted to know if you were okay. You know, check on you."   
"Were you worried?"   
Duo went pale and looked down. "I don't know. Can anyone ever be worried about a guy like you?"   
"I don't know. No one ever has been."   
It was at that moment that Duo realized just how deeply he felt for his fellow pilot. In a surge of emotion, he threw himself at Heero, momentarily forgetting his injuries.   
"Ow."   
"Oi, Heero, I'm sorry, I forgot. I didn't..." His jaw dropped visibly as he realized that Heero was smiling at him.   
"It's okay." He pulled Duo back into his embrace, holding onto him tightly, not ready to let him go this time.   



End file.
